kid_avengers_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
I'm The Music Man
Plot Using Hawkeye, Thor, Elektra, Abomination, Crimson Dynamo, and Baron Zemo to help steal the satellite, the Music Man makes himself known to the world and gives a little insight to his past. Ant-Man arrives in time to fight his friends and enemies as Music Man takes the satellite. Lyrics Hawkeye: Then it sounds like its time to rumble. Crimson Dynamo: Da, but it is you who will take the tumble... Elektra: I'm sorry, Vanko, but did you just sing that? Crimson Dynamo: of course I did not! Wait, yes I did! I'm sounding shrill against my will, and cannot stop this singing! Thor: And in my ears, I swear I hear a quite distinctive ringing! Abomination: This silly game is very lame, and someone's going to pay! Elektra: An unknown force, but wheres the source that has us in its sway? Baron Zemo: Who is doing this to us? And on this, we must concur; All villains: They're dastardly, despicable, disturbingly inexplicable... Abomination: And infinitely kickable! All: That dirty rotten rat is... Music Man: The Music Man! Put down your arms, my friends, your arrows, guns, and swords, Your resistance to my charm now ends, when I belt these power cords! Good guys or bad guys, it doesn't really matter; You all are just slaves to my hypnotic patter! As I regal you with my story, you'll know you have no choice, But to do my evil bidding, when you hear this booming voice! Oh, I'm the Music Man! All:He's the Music Man! And everyone just fawns! He's the Music Man, and we are all his pawns! Music Man: And so for me it's destiny 'to be the maestro of villainy! Yes I'm the Music Man, and i'm here to settle the score! Music Man: You see, I too have plans for this satellite! And now that i've established who's in charge.... Get To Work! Ant-Man: That's not something you see everyday... Music Man: The bullies used to pick on me because I played in Band, But something very strange occurred when I went faster with my hands! The ruffians around me quickly fell into a trance, It was then with wicked glee I made those puppets dance! I'm the Music Man! All: He's the Music Man! And everyone just fawns! He's the Music Man, and we are his pawns! Music Man: I'm the Music Man, crime became my path! Elektra: He's the Music Man, and we must beware his wrath! Ant-Man: Time for me to pull the curtains down on this musical. Music Man: Ant-Man! Sorry, but my works not done yet! You better tow the line you see, because their wills belong to me. And now my friends you have the chance, to show Ant-Man how well you dance! Now that Ant-Man's been delayed, your usefulness has passed, A distraction is what I need to kick into that blast! Oh, I'm the Music Man! I cannot help but boast! All: He's the Music Man, under his spell we're toast! Music Man: I'm the Music Man! I've won the day now I must fly! I'm the Music Man, and I'm here to settle the score! Category:Songs